Shower Time
by Annabelle Rose 22
Summary: Jayden and Mia are secretly a couple. They decide to have a private shower time while the others are away. Jayden/Mia. One-shot!


Shower time

By Annabelle Rose 22

Rated M

SUMMARY: Jayden and Mia are secretly a couple. they decide to have a private shower time while the other's are away.

Pairing: Jayden/ Mia

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the series or any of the franchise so don't sue.

Author notes: Okay. Again, this is another idea that had popped into my head. Also, I think Jayden and Mia should totally hook-up! They rule!

( Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors.)

Enjoy!

* * *

Also: October 2012: I had fixed some minor errors in the story. So anyone who is a beta reader, review or PM me to let me know that everything is correct.

* * *

It was evening. Mia and Jayden had just finished working out at the dojo.

Kevin, Mike, Emily, Antonio had gone to the movies, dragging Mentor along, of course. They chose to stay behind, to work on their Samurai skills.

''Nice work, Mia.'' Jayden commented.'' You were excellent.''

Mia placed her and Jayden's wooden sticks on the shelf.''Thanks. You the same.''

Jayden lopsided a smile.'' So what do you want to do while the others are gone?''

Mia thought about it for a moment and then a devious smirk ran across her face. She turned to face him, walking slowly toward his direction. Never breaking eye contact, she slowly lean into his ear whispering,''We could take a shower... together. No one's home and no harm no foul, right?''

Jayden smiled at the idea, and immediately his pants began to tighten at the thought. In a swift move, he picked Mia up in his arms and carried her to the bathroom.

Jayden and Mia had been in a relationship since the team had been together. Jayden admired Mia's sweetness and hospitality, and Mia admired Jayden's bravery and devotion. They tried they're hardest to keep it secret from the others for months,luckily, the others didn't think nor suspect a thing. except for Antonio when he accidentally caught them making out in the woods not far from the Shiba house, but he promised not to say anything.

So, there will be days that when the Shiba house is empty like this, and for them to have a chance to fool around and have some private time like when they're doing now...

Kissing passionately.

They began to slowly take of their robes. Mia took Jayden's red robes, revealing his perfectly muscular arms and chest. She ran her hands up and down his hard abs. He admired the attention he was getting. He leaned down and began to softly lay small kisses on her neck. Mia shivered at the contact.

''Jayden,'' Mia moaned softly, trying to take off her own clothes. ''Slow down,Tiger. She calls him by his pet name.''We have to turn on the shower first.''

Jayden laughed. ''I can't help it. I had tried to have a moment alone with you for weeks, and now that I have the opportunity, I am going to enjoy every second.'' Jayden gave her one last kiss before Mia turned towards the shower, turning it on.

At perfect temperature, they stepped inside naked. Siding the glass door closed. Once inside, Jayden was once again wildly attacking Mia's neck, sucking and licking anywhere he can reach. His hands reaching to grope her behind. He trailed his lips down from her neck to her small, but well-developed breast. Massaging them between his leaned down and placed his mouth on one of her nipples;then to the other, sucking and moving his tongue around the hard nubs. Mia tipped her head back, enjoying the wonderful feeling of her lover's warm tongue on her. His arms around her waist, he gently pushed her to the tile wall. His erection bumping against her thigh. Trailing his lips down to her stomach,all the way to her perfectly shaved pussy. Jayden lifted her up on the shower counter, spreading her legs apart, placing them up on his shoulders, seeing her clitoris pulse with need. Wasting no time, he placed his mouth sucking gently on the sensitive flesh making her scream in pleasure.

Mia bucked against his mouth. The sensations that Jayden was doing to her with his mouth was absolutely amazing. Especially when he pressed two fingers inside her,moving them in and out, making her squirm with delight. Mia moaned louder. Her knees were getting weak from the friction. She was close, and Jayden could tell by feeling her inner muscles contact around his fingers. He didn't want her to have an orgasm so soon because he knew that he or Mia didn't want this moment to end so soon, and they must savor this moment before the others return. Giving her clit a last kiss, he withdrew his fingers, putting them into his mouth tasting her juices. He Kissed his way up her body, he captured her lips again in a passionate kiss. She could taste her essence on his tongue.

With a wet smack, Jayden placed his hands on her hips and his head on her shoulder, softly swaying back and forth, as if it was a slow dance as the warm water of the shower head running down their bodies. Mia took one of her hands from Jayden's back all the way down to his half-hard member, giving it a few strokes. Soon his erection became slick and wet with water and pre-cum. His groans and cries are muffled by burying his face against her shoulder. Once she was sure he was fully erect, she stopped her teasing and whispered into his ear,biting his earlobe. ''Ready for you,Tiger.''

That was all the encouragement Jayden need to kick into action. He pushed Mia against the wall once more, wrapping her legs around his him. In moments, he pressed his rock hard erection was inside her, burying himself to the Hilt. She gasped and digged her fingers into his back as Jayden started pumping in and out of her. His blue eyes stared back at her brown as his thrusts became more brutal, pounding into her with force. The bathroom was filled with the sound of skin slapping and loud moans, Mia was sure that Jayden would have bloody bruises on his back. In seconds,Mia couldn't take it anymore. She screamed Jayden's name as she felt him hit her G-spot. Jayden came moments later with a cry Screaming out her name as her walls contracted around him. They Locked their lips together in a breathy kiss,as they sink down on the bathroom floor, trying to slow down their heartbeat.

''That was... wonderful'' Mia said in between breaths,laying her head on Jayden chest.''You are an animal.''

''Hey,'' Jayden replied.''Look who's talking! My back is burning here.''

Mia laughed. ''So you're happy that we had this little private get together?''

Jayden signed.''I am very happy. I wouldn't trade it for nothing in the world, but I am going to miss it. Who knows when we have time alone again.''

''Yeah.I know what you mean. But, in the meantime, we have Plenty of time to think of excuses. Maybe say you kicking my butt instead of yours and we need to practice even more?''

Jayden nodded.'' Yeah maybe.'' He leaned against head.''I love you, Turtle.''

Mia smiled.'' Love you too, Tiger.''

Fin.


End file.
